The Party
by GDW311
Summary: Nishiura has won the Koshien Tournament this is the party celebrating that fact. One-shot. I own nothing.


**The Party**

Chiyo Shino'oka is enjoying herself at the celebratory party, the reason is that Nishiura had done the impossible and had won at the Koshien Tournament, granted it had taken them three years to do it but they had. As she looks around she spots many people; Coach Maria Momoe who had trained the team well, is chatting to Tsuyoshi Shiga the teams faculty supervisor and Azusa Hanai the team captain, who still harbours a crush on Maria.

Yoshiro Hamada the captain of the cheer squad, is chatting with his two friends Riki Kajiyama and Keisuke Umehara, who still came to cheer the team on even though they graduated a year ago. Chika Fukami who played the drums at the teams games even after graduating, is chatting with her boyfriend Yuichiro Tajima who played third base and was the teams first cleanup hitter, before surrendering that position to Azusa, and Yuichiro's mother Miwako Tajima.

Yoshiyuki Matsuda who played the trumpet at the teams games even after graduating, is chatting with his girlfriend Shoko Nonomiya who also played the trumpet at the teams games even after graduating. Ayano Tomoi one of the two cheerleaders for the team, is chatting with her best friend Mia Ogawa the other cheerleader for the team, her boyfriend Takaya Abe the teams catcher and one of the two vice-captains, which had broken Chiyo's heart slightly when they got together since she harboured feelings for Takaya, Mia's boyfriend Yuto Sakaeguchi the team's second baseman and second vice-captain, Ren Mihashi the teams ace pitcher who had pitched a no hitter in the Koshien Final, Misae Abe Takaya's mother and Yuto's father who's name she did not know.

Ruri Mihashi Ren's cousin who was allowed to attend thanks to being Ren's cousin, is chatting with her boyfriend Fumiki Mizutani the teams left fielder and Kiyoe Mizutani Fumiki's mother. The other parents who decided to attend are standing in a corner chatting. The rest of the team are chatting in another corner.

Chiyo then returns to look at Ren, he has changed drastically since he first joined the team. Back then he was a nervous wreck who was scared of his own shadow, but now thanks to Maria, Takaya and Yuichiro he was more confident and sure of himself, he'd even gotten over his fear of dogs as he had helped her look after Ai a few times. He'd also grown more handsome over the past three years, before he had boyish cuteness that was enhanced by his shyness, but as his shyness evaperated so did his cuteness into handsomeness, his voice to had gotten deeper to the point he could pass for a baritone. As Chiyo looks at Ren, Ren notices and assumes Chiyo is looking at Takaya and he mentally sighs, as Takaya and Chiyo had never talked even when Takaya had learned of her crush on him, as a result Chiyo had never really found closure over her feelings, even though she was nice enough to Takaya and Ayano. Making a gesture that he would like a private word with Takaya, Ren leads Takaya to a secluded area.

"Chiyo was looking at you again." Ren says getting right to the point.

"Not again Ren." Takaya says.

Ever since he and Ayano had begun dating some of the guys had been trying to get him to talk to Chiyo, but he saw no reason to since Chiyo was still nice to him and Ayano and she hadn't broached the topic when the two of them were alone, and it wasn't something he wanted to really talk about.

"Come on would it really be a bad thing to give her closure." Ren says.

"Look I didn't know she had a thing for me, it's not like I led her on or something. Besides in the few times we've been alone since, she hasn't mentioned it so it's obvious she's fine. Now if that's all you wanted to talk about we should get back to the others." Takaya says walking away.

Ren sighs and follows, when Ren reaches the group he spots Chiyo making her way to the buffet table, deciding to go and talk to her he makes the excuse that he wants more food. Getting to the buffet table right behind Chiyo Ren makes his presence known.

"Hello Ren, by the way I know you've heard it a lot but way to go getting a no hitter." Chiyo says.

Ren smiles.

"Thanks I still can't believe it even now." Ren says.

Chiyo giggles.

"I tried to convince Takaya to talk too you about you know." Ren says.

"Don't worry about it, I appreciate what everyone is trying to do but I honestly don't need Takaya to talk to me so I can have closure." Chiyo says.

Ren raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Really?" Ren asks with skepticism.

"Yes really, but like I said I really appreciate what everyone did." Chiyo says.

Ren smiles lightly before turning to the group he was with, he spots Takaya make a sign saying that he and Ayano were about to go of for some alone time, and that Yuto and Mia were doing the same.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ren asks Chiyo.

Chiyo looks at him surprised.

"Well it's just Takaya and Yuto want to be alone with their girlfriends and..." Ren trails of.

"Sure why not." Chiyo says.

Ren smiles and the two go over to where Chiyo was before. As they eat their food they chat about the game and various other topics, such as Ren being offered top positions with numerous pro teams, along with Takaya, Azusa and Yuichiro. Soon the buffet tables are moved and music begins playing signalling it is time for dancing. Takaya and Ayano are the first to grace the dance floor, followed by Yuto and Mia, Fumiki and Ruri, Yuichiro and Chika and Yoshiyuki and Shoko. Ren spots Chiyo looking longingly at the dancefloor, and decides to offer her a dance.

When people spot Ren and Chiyo dancing some become stunned.

" _Ren has come along way since he joined the team, I just wish it was me and his father who were responsible."_ Naoe Mihashi thinks a little sadly.

" _I'm so proud of Ren he truly has come along way."_ Maria thinks.

" _Way to go Ren."_ Yoshiro thinks.

Despite only wanting to give Chiyo one dance, Ren and Chiyo wind up dancing most of the night. When the last song finishes Chiyo gives Ren a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ren asks with a blush.

"Just a thank you for the dances." Chiyo says.

As Chiyo goes to walk away, Ren makes a decision.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Ren asks.

Chiyo turns around momentarily stunned, before smiling.

"Sure pick me at eight in two days." Chiyo says.

Ren can't help but smile in happiness.

"Okay everyone thanks for attending the party and not getting to crazy, I just want to say I am proud of each and every member of the team who made it possible to win the Koshien Tournament, and I wish you all got luck in whatever you do in the future." Maria says.

Everyone at the party gives her a rounding applause, as everyone leaves their thoughts turn to their futures most certain of what their futures entails, but for one Ace Pitcher and one Team Manager their futures are uncertain but one thing's for certain their near future involves each other.


End file.
